Yooka
Yooka-Laylee are the main characters from the same title video game series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Banjo & Kazooie vs Yooka-Laylee (by Gogeta46power) * Beck VS Yooka and Laylee * Hat Kid vs Yooka-Laylee * Yooka-Laylee VS Lucky (Complete) * Reptile vs Yooka-Laylee Possible Opponents * Duck Hunt Duo (Duck Hunt) * Ferra & Torr (Mortal Kombat) * Finn the Human and Jake the Dog (Adventure Time) * Mario and Yoshi (Super Mario Bros.) * Ratchet & Clank (...) * Sash Lilac (Freedom Planet) Death Battle Info Background (Yooka) * Age: Unknown, possibly twenties * Height: 5 feet * Weight: Unknown * Species: Chameleon * Occupation: Adventurer, Do-Gooder, Transportation for Laylee Background (Laylee) * Age: Unknown, same as Yooka most likely * Height: 2.5 feet * Weight: Unknown * Species: Bat * Occupation: Treasure hunter, Order barker, Transportation for Yooka Abilities Yooka * Tail Twirl ** Primary melee attack ** Exactly what it implies * Reptile Roll ** Rolls around like a ball ** Can scale up slippery ramps ** Can damage enemies ** Drains stamina to use ** Can spin in place for a faster charge-attack * Lizard Leap ** Uses tail as a spring to launch him upward * Lizard Lash ** Uses tongue as a grappling hook/zipline ** Can fish up falling stars ** Able to pull a large pipe, massive box and a giant book * Camo Cloak ** Cloaks both Yooka and Laylee, giving illusion of invisibility ** Eyes still visible ** Can somehow reflect light and lasers * Bubble Buddy ** Creates a bubble to help both breathe underwater ** ...caused by flatulence * Slurp Shot ** Lashes out tongue to obtain certain items ** Butterflies: Restores health by eating them *** Or simply collect them to restore stamina ** Scorchberries: Spits a stream of fire ** Frostberries: Spits balls of ice...that don't freeze targets ** Splashberries: Spits wave of water ** Bomberries: Spits explosive projectiles * Slurp State ** Tastes an object and gains its properties ** Metal Yooka: Cannonball, weighs him down (cannot fly or glide) ** Luminous Yooka: Firefly, lights up dark places ** Fire Yooka: Fire pit, withstands cold and lights flammable objects ** Charged Yooka: Battery, charges electrical devices Laylee * Double-Jump ** Helps Yooka to double-jump * Buddy Smash ** In midair, slams curled Yooka into the ground ** Can smash stone and fire cannons * Glide ** Carries Yooka across vast distances * Flappy Flight ** Carries Yooka and achieves true flight ** Drains stamina * Sonar Shot ** Sends soundwaves that stun enemies * Sonar 'Splosion ** Creates a shockwave of hi-decibel sound ** 10-foot radius ** Brief startup time * Sonar Shield ** Used only during Reptile Roll ** Forms a field of energy ** Invulnerable in this state ** Fueled by Roll's stamina Transformations *'Flower' **Able to speak to Plant Bulbs **Can pollinate smaller Plant Bulbs **Can spray some "plant spray" *'Snowplough' **Can destroy/clear away piles of snow *'Piranha' **Able to enter ares with narrow entrances **Can infinitely breathe underwater **Can swim through thorny vines *'Chopper' **Able to fly infinitely **Can fire missiles *'Pirate Ship' **Can sail around in the water **Able to shoot snow, fire and cannonballs Feats *Got all the pages of their books back *Defeated Capital B and his evil associate Dr. Quack **Capital B planned to use an all-powerful book called "The One Book" to rewrite the entire universe *Survived a massive explosion in Galleon Galaxy *Strong enough to smash apart an igloo, knock the mose off of solid gold statue and butt-stomps a cannon to make it fire *Can outrun and dodge laser beams shot by Inept security robots Weaknesses * No real solo experience for either * Some moves are more exploration-based ** Slurp State, mostly *Limited stamina ** Some moves require it, like gliding, camouflage, and rolling ** A minute's wait or butterfly can restore it * Lack of expansive game-canon Gallery Y-L1.jpg|Hunting... Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Bombers Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Duos Category:Elementals Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Female Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Metal Manipulators Category:Playable Character Category:Sound Manipulator Category:Teams Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Water Manipulator